


Miscommunication

by tinybox



Series: Rewind (fast forward) [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: "You could say that we're your brothers." Dark Leonardo growls."Or more precisely, your betters." Dark Donatello smirks."Clones from your tissues, with lots and lots of issues....ummm...this may be a bad time to ask, but what does the word 'brother' mean?" Dark Mikey asks, voice turning confused.The other dark turtles look at him in disgust."You idiot! Didn't you listen to me the first time? Obviously not, because then you would have remembered that I told you that the word 'brother' is an acronym!" Dark Donatello explains in a frustrated tone.





	Miscommunication

When Raph had yelled for the shadowy figures to show themselves, not one of them could have predicted what would emerge from the darkness.

Hulking, monstrous creatures that only vaguely resemble turtles, each of them barring sharp feral grins at the four of them.

"What the shell are you guys?" Leonardo asks, his voice sounding confused, disgusted, and horrified all at the same time, an emotion that each of them is currently feeling at the moment.

  
Mikey gulps, his throat suddenly dry. Donatello's grip on his weapon tightens. Raphael shifts onto the balls of his feet, ready at any moment to strike before the enemies do. Leo focuses on the creatures, not taking his eyes of them for a single second.  
There is something horrific about these creatures that none of them can understand. They've fought plenty of disturbing monsters, but none of them came close to the beings in front of them.

Just looking at them makes Raph want to puke.

  
The air is tense as the monstrous turtles begin chuckling among themselves.  
Then, the blue turtle speaks. "You might say...we're your brothers."

Donatello's brain short-circuits. These guys...they're...

The purple turtle smirks. "Or more precisely, your betters."  
Then the yellow turtle calls out, stepping from behind the others, "Clones from your tissues, but with lots and lots of issues!" while making the universal hand swirly sign for crazy. When he finishes talking he laughs manically, revealing a freakishly long tongue and even more of his razor sharp teeth.

  
The red turtle growls out, "Enough jibber-jabber! Which one of you suckers-"  
But before he can finish, the yellow turtle pipes up again. "Wait...ummm..this might be a bad time and all, but what exactly is a 'brother'? I kind of forgot again."

"What, you don't know what a brother is?" Mikey asks, now bewildered, "Then why would you call us brothers if you don't know what it means?"  
Dark Donatello slaps his hand over his own face, before dragging it down slowly. The other dark turtles are looking at Dark Mike in disgust.  
"Of course we know what it means!" Dark Raph shouts in indignation. "That idiot over there has the memory of a goldfish!"

  
Dark Donatello spoke, his voice sounding eerily like Don while in Lecture Mode. "How many times must I explain this to you? The term 'brother' is an acronym of some sort."

Now Dark Raph looks furious. "I told you, _genius_ , that's NOT what a 'brother' is! I thought we all agreed that it was a gang name!"

"You mean, you agreed with yourself. Obviously, I, with my superior intellect,have a full grasp of the English language, unlike  _some turtles_."

"You callin' me an idiot?!" 

"How-how do you not know what a brother is?" the original Don asks. All of the originals are now standing in a more relaxed state, each with varying stages of confusion, but still on edge nevertheless. 

Dark Leonardo sighs. "You are all wrong."

Every turtle swivels their head to look at the blue turtle. The original Leonardo leans forward. Surely his clone, who must contain his memories, will know what a brother is.

"The word brother is not a acronym, nor is it a gang name. The term 'brother' is another word for turtle." His voice is patient, matter-of-fact, as though explaining something stupidly obvious.

"Ummmmm....no it's not." Mikey says, now sounding as if he's going to laugh.

Raph smirks, "You think your creator would have given you a dictionary or somethin' before sending you morons out."

"I ain't a moron!" Dark Raph leaps out and grabs Raph by the throat, throwing him onto the ground. Raph uses his sai to break out of the other's grip, using the other turtle as leverage to spring himself up to attack from above.

"Oh, you won't be needing these," Dark Don laughs, and presses a button. All their weapons fly up out of reach.

"Anyone else smell a set-up?" Don asks, clearly sarcastic.

The dark turtles rush towards them, weapons held at the ready. With that, the battle begins, each turtle engaging in battle with their freakish doppelganger.

"You're one ugly turtle!"Dark Raph bellows, fist smashing into the floor, causing it to crack around the area of impact. 

"You're calling me ugly? Have you seen yourself?" Raph retorts, sliding underneath and out of the dark turtle's range. "You look like somethin' a toilet spat up!" 

Then Dark Raph grabs him, and smashes him into the ground, leaving an impact in the shape of Raph's outline. Then, Dark Raph's clone picks the unconscious Raph by the feet, swinging him around.

 

Meanwhile, Don brawls with his clone, trying to break through the other's defense. 

He manages to kick the dark's turtle's feet from underneath him, but is tripped up by his clone's freakishly long tail, and falls unconscious. 

 

Dark Leo rushes at Leo, who tries to reason with his sense of honor. For a moment, it seems like the dark turtle is considering Leo's words. Then the blue turtle attacks, knocking Leo off his feet.

"We may share similar characteristics, but honor is not one of them."

He throws Leo across the room. Leo, stunned by the fall, is not quick enough to get up before Dark Mikey picks up the limp turtle by the end of his bandannas.

"EXCUUUUUSEE me, some of are fighting our doppelgangers over here!" 

He then tosses Leo into a pile of boxes.

He approaches the fallen Mike, who's rubbing his head in pain. "I KNEW you were Michelangelo! They said you were the stupid looking one!"

"Stupid looking? Me? You're the one with the freakishly long tongue!" Mikey retorts, getting back up.

 

Though their fight starts off more comical than the others, it ends with Mikey taking the most damage, with him ending up being thrown through a wall.

Dark Michelangelo giggles maniacally, then stops.

"Wait...they never told us what that word means!"

Dark Raph scoffs. "They were tryin' to trick us. Course it's a gang name."

"You mean, unknown acronym."

"Stop fighting. We must return with the turtles to the base." Dark Leo commands.

Each of them picks up their clone.

Suddenly, Dark Mike perks up. "Wait! Maybe it means 'family'! Like, someone who's related to you who you trust with your life!"

"UGGHHHH...No wonder you're the stupid one, you keep forgettin' the simplest things!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My bad."


End file.
